


Scorching Passion

by SunflowerSpectre



Series: Works of 2020 [8]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Age Difference, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSpectre/pseuds/SunflowerSpectre
Summary: With Avatar Korra gone forever, the world is plunged into violence and darkness with no new avatar emerging. Still, Iroh II does his best to continue to do what he can; it helps, however, that he has someone there by his side.
Relationships: Iroh II/Original Male Character
Series: Works of 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611430
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Scorching Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Age Gap: Gin is 18 while Iroh II is in his fifties

Gin looks down tentatively at his right hand; the automail metal creaking as he closes his palm and wiggles his fingers experimentally. Sometimes, when his bad days turn to the worst, he swears that he can still feel the pain scorching through his arm. Other days, on the ones that are not the worst, but still are far from the best, he forgets that he still has one. 

He glances toward the way the metal of the automail turns into charred skin that stretches far beyond the end of the prosthetic. The red, irritated and inflamed skin twists together around the edge of the automail and into his shoulder, stretching along most of his body. His other hand, the one that is still human and can still feel his fingertips, touches the scarred skin on his cheek. 

He can feel all of it; he can always feel it. The uncomfortable itch that just never goes away, crawling just beneath the scar tissue; the uncomfortable tightness of charred skin that no longer has any stretch, the dryness of the scars that still require daily care. It makes his entire body feel uneasy with no possible chance of becoming comfortable.

He sighs as he leans against the wall behind him, dropping his shoulders as he sinks to the ground, his knees drawn close to his chest. The Presidential Suite’s extensive details and expensive taste are foreign and unfamiliar, despite the fact that the room seems built for ultimate comfort, it feels anything but comfortable to him. Especially being in such a large space, it just serves to make him  _ alone -  _ or rather,  _ lonely. _

He glances toward the door of the suite, hoping that if he looks at it long enough that it will open. That Iroh will just waltz in so that he can stop sulking and wallowing in self-pity. Logically, he knows that Iroh will likely take a while; perhaps even the entire night, or maybe even into tomorrow. He can not even begin to imagine just how long and hard it is to negotiate about resources. Especially in this day and age. 

The radio crackles throughout the room, but nothing that the reporter says during the broadcast is something that he does not already know. 

_ The death of the previous avatar, Korra, and how things just have been getting worse.  _ There is brief mention of Zaheer; he listens enough to recognize that it is some up-to-date broadcast of what Zaheer is up to now and where he supposedly is. Some of them praise him over his victory on the Avatar, others condemn him (though not as directly) for resorting to such violent methods. While the exact details are a bit distorted, Avatar Korra’s death by his hands are still debated by everyone. 

The search for the new avatar is starting to come to a permanent close. The idea of a new avatar coming to save everyone is starting to become a dim beacon of hope as many give up on looking. Some are vocal about their belief that the avatar is never returning; that the spirit world themselves have given up on everyone. The ruin of the Earth Kingdom. The failure of Kuvira. Everything seems to just be getting worse and nothing seems to be getting better. The broadcast becomes background static as they mention some of the more extreme attacks like the violent riots and the bombing of innocent civilians.

It all weighs down on his shoulders heavily and creates a depressive energy around him - an energy that he doesn’t fight as he closes his eyes and leans against Taiki. The baby badgermole is soft, but the comfort of their breathing and soft fur does not help the way his mind begins to spiral. 

His mind starts to drift off, all the noise and sensations around him blurring away. He closes his eyes and he can see his family. Small, content, happy. His little sister’s bright, innocent eyes stick out the most to him, but as his memory shifts, her eyes change into that of an expression of fear, covered in blood, her mouth contorting in a scream. He saw his mother reaching out for them before bits of her scatter in the explosion. His ears rang and his body  _ burned. _ He looked at his hands and - 

The wall vibrates harshly and suddenly, shaking him into reality. He is jolted painfully out of his memories as the door violently swings open. Taiki’s head rests on his lap and looks up at him with big eyes, but Gin’s gaze is fixed firmly on the entrance of the suite, his hands coming up immediately, ready for a fight.

Iroh strolls in. His broad, muscular shoulders tense with an annoyed look on his face as he mumbles things about the meeting, slamming the door behind him. He continues to talk to himself, running his fingers through his hair in frustration before he finally spots Gin, situated on the floor. 

Gin’s eyes are glistening with tears and fear, his hands ready to bend the earth at his will at a moment’s notice, ready for a fight. His cheeks are already stained with past tears and Iroh wonders just how long he’s been crying.

Iroh looks at him tentatively, brows furrowed as he notices the gleam in Gin’s eyes - the  _ lost and hurt _ being so painfully clear. Unfortunately, he knows that expression well. He sees it every time that Gin is gone - mentally somewhere else and reliving past memories - and is jarred back to the present. Each time he sees it on Gin’s face, something in him twists and aches. 

“Gin,” Iroh finally voices, hooded eyes meeting Gin’s eyes with heartfelt concern, “What’s wrong?”

Hesitantly, Iroh reaches for him. He kneels down onto the ground, Taiki grumbles uncomfortably before the badger mole moves out of the way to find a more suitable place in the corner of the room. Iroh’s large palm does not falter, immediately he gently touches against the scars on the side of Gin’s face. The way it makes Gin flinch does not go unnoticed, but when no pain follows - no searing pain and hot flames eating away at his flesh and tissue - Gin sighs in content and leans into the touch. 

He relishes in the warmth pulsing from Iroh’s palm, Iroh’s hand is so large that it easily encases most of his face; some part of him wonders if their size difference is so exaggerated due to the gap between their ages. Either way, he can’t say that he doesn’t like it. In fact, some part of it is rather comforting.

“Why are we together,” Gin finally speaks up, his voice soft, eyes still closed.

A strike of fear ignites through Iroh, the question taking him off guard as he fears the worst. He swallows thickly, his heart pounding against his chest to the point of it nearly shattering as he braces himself for the following conversation; believing the question to be a lead up to a dreadful break-up. But Gin continues before Iroh can respond.

“How could the Firelord be with someone like me,” Gin’s voice shakes and wavers. 

Iroh can feel Gin tremble, even as he sits down beside him. One large arm wraps its way around Gin, bringing him close to his side. His hand pressed tightly against Gin’s hip, desperate to be as close as he can. Gin’s head collapses onto his shoulder and Iroh briefly admires the way that Gin looks so small next to him - so young. Iroh swallows thickly, the gap between them may be something that goes ignored a majority of the time, but there are times where he is painfully aware of it. He pushes down that train of thought to focus on the man beside him, the way that Gin curls up to him desperately. He realizes that he would not want it any other way; though judging on Gin’s question, he realizes that he may not voice it enough.

Gin finds comfort in the warmth of the embrace, the presence of a large form beside him, wrapping him up away from the world. The hiccups that had built up in his throat through the verge of tears dies off as he takes deep breaths. When he stops trembling, Iroh finally speaks up. 

“When you love someone, being with them can both be the easiest and hardest thing in the world to do,” Iroh’s voice soothes, “But it is the most rewarding - that is why I am with you, Gin, because being with you is the most rewarding thing I could possibly imagine. And if you don’t believe me, then I suppose I will have to convince you.”

Gin looks up, questionably and astonishingly, but before he can speak, his lips are stolen in a kiss. Iroh’s lips are warm against his and as their kiss deepens, the hand on Gin’s hip tightens its grip, desperate to bring him even closer. Gin’s hands find a place on Iroh’s back, fanning out to feel how broad he is while Iroh’s free hand entangles itself in Gin’s hair. 

A tongue gently presses against Gin’s lips, asking for entrance and he grants it, his lips opening just enough for their tongues to explore each other, wetly and a bit clumsily. Gin hesitates, only out of inexperience and uncertainty, but he leans into the kiss as much as he can, desperate for more. He becomes too fixated on the kiss to be embarrassed by the way his member begins to harden against his trousers. 

He can feel Iroh tense, his fingers lightly gripping at Gin’s hair before his hand slides down for a better grip on the back of his neck. A breathless moan escapes from Gin’s lips into the kiss as they briefly part for air, their faces close as their foreheads gently press against each other. Gin can feel the heat cascading off of Iroh, but the want is obvious in both of their eyes. 

“Perhaps, we should move our endeavors to the bed,” Iroh speaks, his voice breathy and soft. 

Gin does not hesitate, immediately agreeing and they stand, sharing another heated kiss as they move toward the bed. Iroh places experimenting kisses on the side of Gin’s mouth as he gently guides him down onto the bed. Iroh’s tongue darts out to lick his bottom lip as they part, but he is the first one to dare to start shredding clothes. 

Gin follows his lead, though unlike Iroh who strips cleanly and quickly, Gin’s movements are a bit more clumsy and eager, each movement filled with a bit of uncertainty if he should remove it or not. 

What they are left with is both of them being bare to each other in the low light of the suite, Gin laying on his elbows as he leans back, a large flush spreading across his cheeks as he realizes just how exposed he is. He glances over Iroh - the pristine, bright and unbroken skin spreading across broad shoulders and defined muscles. The heat in his cheeks deepen as his eyes trail lower, hovering over the defined shape of a  _ v _ leading down Iroh’s hips. Dark curls are neatly trimmed back and defined, neatly framing the way that Iroh stands at attention. 

Gin has thought about this moment before - shamefully in the moments he was alone and unbothered. He thought about what Iroh would look like underneath his clothes and more specifically, what Iroh’s shaft would look like underneath his underwear. Though nothing in his imagination could compare to what is before him.

Iroh is more well endowed than he ever thought he could be. His member is already stiff, hardened from their kisses and the implications of what they will be doing soon. Veins curl around it delicately, outlining the thick girth of his cock and highlighting the surprising length.

Iroh gives him a cocky grin, noticing the way that Gin’s eyes travel over his figure. Shamelessly, Iroh makes a show of looking him over as well -his eyes trail over him slowly. Gin waits for the moment that Iroh will change his mind, waits to see flashes of disgust at the twisted scar tissue covering his body. Gin swallows and when he sits up, he makes himself appear small as he tries to hide himself, insecurity suddenly creeping its way up. 

Iroh immediately notices the change, his hands taking Gin’s, gently removing them from the way that they Gin’s shaft from view. Gin looks at him questionably, but Iroh presses sweet kisses to his knuckles, looking him in the eyes, directly and unafraid. 

“Do not hide yourself from me,” Iroh states simply, “I - I want to see all of you.”

Gin flushes brightly at the boldness of the statement, the blush spreading down his neck. When he looks at Iroh closely, he can see the dark red flush starting to gather in Iroh’s cheeks; the expression is different than the ones he usually sees on the Firelord, but something about it is oddly exciting and  _ erotic. _

Gin feels like the breath is kissed out of his lungs as Iroh begins to take the lead. He eagerly lets him, unsure of where to start or where to go as they start to spread out across the bed. But as their kiss deepens and Iroh alternates between placing kisses on his lips and neck, an idea begins to form. 

Gin is bright red as he takes a place on top of Iroh. The man lets out a startled noise, but does not argue or tell Gin to stop as Gin straddles him carefully. He knows that he is not prepared to take a member as large as Iroh’s into him, but the idea of it alone makes him shift his hips. Their members collide between them - desperately rubbing against each other for friction as Gin’s lips begin to kiss soft, nervous kisses along Iroh’s neck.

As Gin’s kisses begin to trail lower, admiring the firmness of the older man and the definition of his muscles, Iroh’s fingers gently run through his hair in unspoken encouragement. When Gin glances up at Iroh questionably after placing a soft kiss against Iroh’s sharp _ v  _ of the hip, Iroh is already looking down at him, his face red as his lips are parted in soft breathless moans. He gives Gin a subtle nod and that is all the agreement that Gin needs before he continues. 

Gin’s lips go to the tip of Iroh’s shaft - first in a gentle, barely there kiss before he continues more confidently, parting his lips to take the tip into his mouth. He can already taste the precum forming at the tip and swirls his tongue around it. Iroh’s hand tightens in Gin’s hair and Gin’s eyes look up at him, the member still in his mouth. 

Iroh takes that look in; the way that Gin looks with the tip of his shaft in his soft lips, the look in Gin’s eyes and how  _ hot _ it is to see, how it  _ feels -  _ and he commits it all to memory as more vocal moans begin to form in his throat. His grip in Gin’s hair softens, hoping that he didn’t grip him too hard. 

Encouraged that he is doing something right, Gin starts to slowly take the rest of the member in, hollowing out his cheeks. Despite the hand on the back of his head, Iroh does not rush him nor push him down any further than he is comfortable going. Gin breathes in harshly through his nose, a rumble of a groan forming in his throat vibrates against Iroh’s shaft in his mouth, before he continues until his nose brushes against the hair at the base of Iroh’s cock. 

Iroh welcomes the wet and warm sensation of Gin’s mouth around him, throwing his head back as he gently encourages Gin to continue. He did not expect Gin to do something so bold, originally planning to spend the time spoiling Gin and not the other way around, but it is a very  _ good _ surprise turn of events. 

_ “Gin,” _ Iroh warns, his voice deep with want as he feels his cock twitch in Gin’s mouth.

Almost teasingly, Gin looks up at Iroh as he starts to pull up from his cock before he begins to bob his head up and down along his shaft. The girth and length of the member make it a challenge, but it is a challenge that Gin is willing to face. It takes a moment before a good rhythm is formed and he is careful of his teeth, though his tongue swirls around the tip every so often. Gin’s hand goes to his own cock. His member twitches at his touch as he begins pumping it in rhythm to the way that he bobs his head, eager to feel more.

  
Iroh almost hums in disappointment, looking down when Gin’s mouth comes off of him with a wet  _ pop. _ To his surprise, he watches as Gin straddles him again, this time carefully aligning Iroh’s member to his ass. 

“Don’t push yourself,” Iroh gently voices his concern and Gin only vaguely acknowledges it. 

Iroh’s member feels swollen and even bigger in Gin’s small hands as he grips it gently, guiding it where it needs to go. He hopes that the saliva on Iroh’s cock is enough as he slowly begins to push himself down on the tip of Iroh’s member, removing his hands immediately as he lets out a loud groan. 

Iroh’s face contorts with pleasure as Gin leans into him, his hands pressed against Iroh’s chest to support himself. Gin’s tight ass is welcoming and warm as it begins to take in Iroh’s tip, stretching it slowly. Gin takes a moment to catch his breath and let himself get used to the sensation of his ass being stretched by the cock before he continues, pressing down even further. 

Iroh’s large hands go to Gin’s waist, helping support him and guide him as Gin slides slowly down on Iroh’s cock. Their voices are incoherent with breathy moans and soft curses. When Gin shifts his hips, a loud groan comes from Iroh at the sensation it brings as Gin is finally able to completely take his cock, his ass right at the base.

They both take a moment to adjust to the sensation it brings, Gin trembling with pleasure as Iroh reaches places that he didn’t even know he had. He tries to focus on the comforting warmth of Iroh’s body beneath him and the warmth of Iroh’s own cock inside of him, the way it warms him from the inside-out. 

_ “Iroh.”  _ Gin breaths his name softly, his eyes meeting Iroh’s with understanding and love. 

One of Iroh’s hands goes to Gin’s face, comfortingly running his thumb along his cheek. Gin leans against Iroh, getting close enough for them to take each other’s lips as Gin slowly raises himself up from Iroh’s cock. Their moans are muffled into the kiss as Gin begins to form a rhythm, slowly guiding himself up and down Iroh’s large cock. 

It does not take long for Gin to feel his climax building in his gut, his cock twitching in between his and Iroh’s body, grinding between them as Gin rides Iroh. The friction it forms along with the sensations that Iroh’s cock brings inside of him eggs him on as his rhythm becomes more sloppy, but quick.

Iroh’s hands go to his waist and grip him tightly, his hips shifting to thrust into Gin as he rides him, wanting to take him as much as he possibly can. Iroh watches Gin bounce on him, his ass bouncing along his cock as Gin’s member twitches between them. Gin gives a breathless warning that he won’t be able to last much longer as the pace begins to pick up between them. Iroh’s cock is rapidly pumping in and out of Gin and Iroh can feel his own release rapidly building. 

“Finish for me,” Iroh encourages softly, “I want you to finish first.”

He wants nothing more than for Gin to find his release first and at his encouragement, Gin can not hold onto himself much longer. Gin gives a shaky, loud groan, leaning back as cum spurts from his cock and gets messily spread against their skin. 

The sensation of Gin releasing himself in between them is the last thing that Iroh needed. Gin’s name is on Iroh’s lips as he finally gives in, his climax hitting him harshly. He gives one last, if a bit hard and deep, pump into Gin’s ass before he releases inside of him with a loud grunt. Gin squirms, his cock twitching at the sensation of the load filling him. 

They both collapse, breathless. Gin rests his head on Iroh’s broad chest, curling up on him immediately as he tries to gain his senses. Iroh’s arms wrap around him, protectively, as he rubs comforting circles on Gin’s back. Iroh gently presses a kiss to Gin’s lips, looking down at him lovingly.

“I should have asked before doing that,” Iroh speaks up hesitantly. 

It takes a moment for Gin to realize what he is referring to before chuckling softly into Iroh’s chest, “It’s fine - I, uh - I rather liked it. Though it may be a bit of a mess to clean up.”

Iroh snorts, correcting him lightly, “Sex is always a mess to clean up.”

Gin hums thoughtfully, relishing in the way it feels to be in Iroh’s arms like this; how  _ right _ it feels. For a moment none of them speak, their exhaustion starting to take hold of them as neither of them dare to move, afraid to break the peace that has developed between them. 

“-I’d like to take you back home,” Iroh finally speaks, his voice tired and soft, before he continues, “To the Fire Nation. I suppose it would be time for you to meet my family. My mother and sister have been annoyingly persistent about wanting to meet you.”

The statement takes Gin off guard momentarily, blinking in surprise as he processes Iroh’s suggestion and what it could mean for  _ them  _ and what it means for their relationship. The idea that Iroh has talked enough about Gin to his family for them to want to meet him brings a happy, warmth in his chest. He relaxes against Iroh, his fingertips trailing lazy circles against Iroh’s bicep.

“I think I would like that very much.”

Gin can feel Iroh relax underneath him as he agrees to go and they continue to relish in the way that the other feels in the embrace, how it feels to finally be fully committed to each other. Even now, Iroh’s body is so warm that it is nearly lulling Gin to sleep. It feels so comforting. It feels -  _ like home. _

“I love you,” Gin mumbles, his eyes growing heavy as he starts to feel the exhaustion overtake him. 

Iroh’s arms briefly squeeze around him before they relax. He can feel Iroh’s hand fingertips trailing along his sides and squirms lightly at the ticklish sensation that it brings. Iroh’s entire body rumbles when he chuckles at Gin’s light protesting at the tickling. 

“I love you too,” Iroh finally speaks up, his deep voice a soft lullaby whisper as Gin’s consciousness begins to completely drift away. 

Iroh is not too far behind him, his eyes finally drifting closed. He trails along Gin’s sides until he finally loses himself to sleep, the events of the day tolling on him greatly. 

Taiki, the baby badger mole, ignores the two on the bed for the rest of the night. The animal is perfectly content in their own small corner of the room, curled in tightly around themselves. But even their comfort is disrupted as the badger mole jumps when a small candle near their chosen spot flares up with a blue flame. By the time the badger mole has darted to a place underneath the bed, the blue flame is already gone - with neither of the men in the bed aware that it ever happened.


End file.
